With emphasis on smaller and more powerful lasers, a means is needed to cause a laser to produce more peak power without having to increase the average power to do so.
The field of art to which the present invention pertains is in an electrooptic switching system that is used to introduce a loss in the laser cavity and then quickly remove the loss such that energy stored in the laser while the loss was present is dumped instantaneously with a resulting high peak power pulse.